closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Nintendo (Japan)
Background Nintendo was founded in 1889 to make cards. Later, it became a toy company. Then, in 1975, they started creating video games. However, they did not start using a logo until 1990. Video games 1st Logo (November 21st, 1990 - October 21st, 2003) Second Nintendo logo.jpg Super Mario World Intro - MarioManor Logo: On a black background, the white text: – Nintendo – Presents with "Nintendo" in it's corporate font, appears. It fades out. Variant: On Super NES: Super Scope 6, it fades in and fades out. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The sound effect varies: * On Super Mario World (Where it debuted) & Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the SNES, and Super Mario Advanced 2 & 4 for the GBA (The latter where it last seen), a coin sound effect is heard. * On The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past, a sound of a rupee being picked up is heard. * On the Super Scope 6 variation, it is silent. * On Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, Yoshi (a green dinosaur-like creature) says "Nin-ten-do" (the SNES version has a coin sound instead). Availability: Seen on those games above. It doesn't expect to appear when SMW is included with Super Mario All-Stars. Scare Factor: None, especially the Super Scope 6 variation. 3rd Logo (September 1st, 1992) Logo: Just the Nintendo corporate logo in white on the black background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same sound as the Super Mario World version of the previous logo, but slightly enhanced. Music/Sounds Variant: On the beta version, the sound of a kart being bumped is heard. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on Super Mario Kart. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (1993-December 1994) Logo: On the black background, we see the good Mario coin. Below the coin is the Nintendo corporate logo in white, but the left and right sides of its rounded shape were stretched. The coin shines. FX/SFX: The coin shining. Music/Sounds: Same as the Super Mario World version of the first logo, which syncs to the shining coin. Availability: Extremely rare. It was seen on Super Mario All-Stars (retained on the Wii 25th Anniversary Edition reissue) and its enhanced counterpart featuring Super Mario World for the SNES. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (1993-) Fifth Nintendo logo (red).png Logo: Depending on the game: * Goldeneye 007: A similar variant to the one above, but instead, the logo suddenly zooms in, is silver, and spins around only at a slow and steady pace. Also, it does not leave a trail of other views of it behind. * Perfect Dark: The Nintendo logo, tilted downwards in the darkness, appears and faces the viewer, while a light brightens to make the logo visible, as it slowly turns and becomes dark again. * Other games have the logo still. The U.S. games has this in red in the black background. In Japan, it has this in blue on black. Recent games had this in gray on white. FX/SFX: Depending on the game: * Goldeneye 007: The logo's sudden zoom-in, and it's spinning at a slow and steady pace. * Perfect Dark: The logo facing the viewer, the light brightening, and then the logo slowly turning to become dark again. * Other games have the simple fade-in and fade-out effect, or even a sudden cut-in and cut-off. Music/Sounds: Depending on the game: * Goldeneye 007: Its opening theme. * Perfect Dark: A droning sound plays, as the logo continues from the Rare logo. * Animal Crossing: Wild World: A child says "Nintendo". * On other games, the logo is silent. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: * Goldeneye 007: Minimal, as you might not expect the sudden zoom-in of the logo. * Perfect Dark: Low, due to the dark ambiance. * Animal Crossing: Wild World: None. * None for the silent/still variant. 6th Logo (2002) Nicknames: "Eternal Darkness", "Nintendo's Dark Side", "Creepy Nintendo", "Sintendo" Logo: On a black background, we see some reddish-grey smoke rising, forming a red skeleton with its eyes lit green which then looks to the camera with its mouth opening. Its eyes brighten up before a cyan flash of light appears, causing the skeleton to move to the right, off the screen. The flash becomes a beam of light, circling around before it reaches the bottom-center of an outline of the Nintendo logo. It flashes even brighter and the full Nintendo logo appears in light blue. During this time, the color of the Nintendo logo changes to red. FX/SFX: The smoke rising, the skeleton forming, and the flash revealing the Nintendo logo. Music/Sounds: Ominous orchestral music, accompanied by the skeleton growling. After the Nintendo logo gets formed, a creepy male announcer says the company name. Availability: Only appeared on Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem for the GameCube. Scare Factor: Medium to Nightmare. The smoke, the frightening and jarring appearance of the creature growling, the orchestral sting and the creepy announcer will be very unsettling to most. But this is undeniably intentional given the subject matter of the game that follows it. Films (1999-2001, 2006) (USA) Nintendo Films logo.jpg Nintendo Films Logo 1999-2001, 2006 Logo: On a black background, a 3D Nintendo logo, in a red color, zooms in and rotates to face the viewer. As it rotates, it shines. FX/SFX: The logo zooming in, rotating, and shining. Music/Sounds: None, as seen on Pokemon: The First Movie and Doubustu No Mori (the Japanese name for the Animal Crossing series, which translates to Animal Forest; initially Japan-only until a 2013 English dub), but on all of the other movies, wind chimes are heard as the logo animates. Music/Sounds Variant: Sometimes, the wind sounds varies. Availability: Rare. It was seen on the three Pokemon movies which were released by Warner Bros. However, the 2015 Viz Media reissues of those movies cut right to the feature. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:Video Games Category:Japan Category:Nintendo Category:United States